Phoebe Scarlet
Character Info Name: '''Phoebe Scarlet '''Age: '''20 years '''Type of magic: Requip Team: None Yet My Class: Average '''My Past: '''Phoebe was raised in a stable family. They've always lived in a small town called Heraiia. Her parents were simple armorers. They made swords, daggers, guns and all sorts of weapons, but they loved making swords and daggers most. This was especially the favourite of Phoebe's mother Marinda who was the daughter of Erza Scarlet and Jellal. Erza was a member of the guild of Fairy Tail. She was specialized in requip magic and or course swords and daggers. Marinda was fascinated by the weapons of her mother, but was never interrested in fighting with those, so she made the weapons together with her husband, Phoebe's father, Rodi. Rodi made the rough shapes of the swords and Marinda brought the details to it like texts to the blades or guns when the customer asked for it. Phoebe loved to be at the working place of her parents. She also had a great fascination for swords and daggers. She liked guns also a little but they weren't as gracious as swords and daggers, in her opinion. Her mother and father showed her their work, but thought it was still to dangerous for her to be that close to fire. Instead of making the weapons she was given them by her parents so she could practice using those. The weapon training she got from her grandfather Jellal. She loved to spend time with him because he never treated her as 'just a girl'. She got the training she wanted and she could always have a laugh and a good time with him. Also she loved to listen to his stories about Fairy Tail and his adventures. Though she was shocked to hear that the magic council was still looking for him as they still blamed him for stuff that happend in the past. The thought to ever lose her grandfather made her furious. Her grandmother Erza trained her in requip magic, as it was clear from birth that she possesed it. As just a little baby she could requip all sorts of pacifires. Her mother and father were shocked by it just a little knowing their daughter was a wizard, but her grandmother Erza loved it right away and vowed to teach her the requip magic. When Phoebe turned 12 the trainings began and with little time Phoebe became better at it. She could change her clothes and she could call forth her daggers. Swords were still to large to call forth and her speed in fighting skills could increase aswell. One day there came news to the town that there was a large search for Jellal, but also for Erza. Phoebe was shocked and scared when she heard the news. She didn't want to lose her grandparents as she would greatly miss them. She did anything to keep them with her and with her family. To do so she had to learn herself to spy on others. She gained the skills of flexibility to hide quickly when she needed to and to move around faster. She could hide near people even when they were only a few meters away from her. This way she could hear everything she needed to and came to the conclusion that her grandmother and father had to flee the town. Though she could move fast, running was still not fast enough. Though she managed to get home in time to tell her family the news of what she heard. Her family helped Erza and Jellal get out of town which made Phoebe even more sad, realising she could possibly never see them again. After a short and sad goodbye she vowed she would get all the attention off them and clear their names so they could come home again. To do so she would have to join a guild which she was going to do.Though she couldn't go to Fairy Tail, she knew about a new guild where she would try to apply. She went on her journey with only the stuff she was wearing at the time and some money. She would clear their names even if it would be the last thing she ever did.